


I Like to Win

by masquerin



Series: Apocalypse? How Fun One-shots [1]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquerin/pseuds/masquerin
Summary: Rin likes to win. So does 10K.I may do a part 2/3/4 to this depending on if people like it.





	I Like to Win

“Scared to lose 10?” Rin grins mischievously, her bow held in a loose grip. “Or perhaps you’re having performance issues…”

Addy snorted, glancing back and giving Rin a look. The petite blonde winked at the redhead as 10K grabbed his rifle. “I aint afraid to lose to you. But I’m not gonna lose.” He gave her a confident smirk that sparked her competitive instinct.

“There's about thirty in there.” She nodded to the field filled with Z’s. “So whoever gets more. Addy, can you keep score?” She grinned hopefully, batting her eyes at the taller girl who rolled her eyes.

“Fine but only because I’m actually curious to which one of you is a sharper shot.” Addy smiled slightly, hopping up onto the hood of the truck. “Prepare your weapons and ammo then stand in front of the truck.” She grabs the binoculars from the cab and gets comfy.

10K and Rin both prepare. Rin grabs thirty arrows from the back of the truck and starts setting her sights where as 10K confidently stands by the truck. That was one thing about the dark-haired sniper she liked. He was confident about his shooting. She always observed the small smile on his face when he made a difficult shot. She always found it a little cute. Not that she would tell him that.

“Are you ready?” He said, giving her a cheeky look, his gun slung lazily over his shoulder.

She rolled her eyes and stood beside him. Nudging him over. He laughed and nudged her back. Rin couldn’t help but notice how he always smelled of gunpowder and cigarette smoke. It was attractive to her. “Alright sharpshooters. Get ready…”

The two primed themselves, her nocking an arrow and drawing, lining up her shot on the closest Z. 10K loaded and cocked his rifle, aiming at one of the furthest Z’s. “Go!” Addy called.

Rin released her arrow at the same time 10K fired, both projectiles hitting the intended targets perfectly. Rin reloaded quickly as 10K fired off another two shots, all hitting their mark. She cursed and moved quicker, firing off one arrow to his two bullets and before anyone could blink the field was clear of Z’s. Addy chuckled “While 10K got the most at twenty, Rin never missed one. I know it was for most but come on you guys, you’re both good shots.”

Rin squinted at Addy then 10K “you may have won this one but it is not over.”

He laughed as she went to go and collect her arrows. Addy smiled slightly “If that ain't a crush I don’t know what is.” She smiled, chuckling at 10K’s confused expression. “She likes you 10. Challenging you wasn’t about winning it was about proving herself to you. Everyone can see it. And it's obvious you feel something for her”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about….” He said mindlessly, his eyes on the blonde collecting her arrows. “Were just friends..”

Addy laughs as she heads over to help Mack with the fire as 10K waits for Rin to return. He watches her carefully, thinking on what Addy said to him. There was no way she was right.. was there.

 

Rin smiled slightly when she returned to the tall sniper. “Aww waiting for lil ol’ me?” She bumps into him gently and he laughs, heading over to the fire with her.

“Ok, I’ll take first watch, 10K you’re on second and Addy you’re on third.” Warren says to the group as they finish their provisions. The group nod in agreement as everyone disperses to settle. Warren heads to the truck and climbs on top, watching carefully. Rin smiles and heads over to where 10K was laying, looking up at the stars.

“Its nice right…. No light pollution…. No cars…. Just the stars…..” She smiles slightly, her eyes on the bright space above. 10K glances over and watches her, taking in the contours of her face in the dim glow of the fire. She really was pretty, though he’d never tell her. He was brave with Z’s, not girls.

It didn’t take long for the pair to drift off and before long warren had crept over to wake him. “Your turn 10.” She smiled and he stood, heading towards the truck. A sound drew his attention before he could go and he glanced down. Rin was curled up next to where he was. He slid his jacket off before he went, laying it gently over her.

 

A few hours later Rin awoke to the smell of gunpowder and cigarette smoke. “10…..” She mumbled, opening her eyes. She sat up and shivered as his jacket fell off her. Glancing up at where he was sat she smiled, putting the fabric over her shoulders and climbing up beside him. “Thanks for the jacket….” She said quietly.

“You were cold…” He says with a shrug, glancing and smiling at her. “Suits you….” He blushes as she scoots next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

“You think?” She smiles, looking up at him from where she was. Her heart skipped a beat when he looked back at her. She could feel his breath on her face and it almost overwhelmed her with a desire to kiss the sniper. She was afraid though. Afraid to ruin the one good friendship she had. She was about to speak when 10K moved forward, his lips touching hers slightly.

 

Surprised she froze for a moment before her senses kicked in and she slid her arms around his neck. Her body matched his perfectly, they fit together like a puzzle. When they pulled back neither spoke words but an unspoken bond was formed. They both adored how right that kiss felt.

Rin took his hand and leaned into him, taking in his scent as she did. 10K blushed furiously and slid an arm around her waist. She was his first real kiss and it was overwhelming for him but he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
